


This Psychedelic Love

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Heiwajima Shizuo ALT, M/M, Orihara Izaya ALT, Shizaya - Freeform, alternate personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delic wants some alone time ith Psyche</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Psychedelic Love

Delic Heiwajima holds his cellphone to his ear, sighing as he once again doesn't get an answer, beginning to worry that something has happened to his sweet, innocent Psyche Orihara, hoping that maybe Psyche left his phone on silent again and just hasn't checked it.

He opens his door to see Psyche’s phone on the table. He thinks he must have left it there. Temembering that he had Psyche over for sex last night, he goes to look for Psyche’s house number he has written down somewhere, shaking his head.

Without Delic Noticing Psyche behind him, Psyche tackles him.

“Delic!!!” yells Psyche.

“Psyche, you had me worried! How long have you been here?! And why were you not answering your phone?!!” asks Delic.

Psyche smiles. “I never left and my phone died!”

Delic sighs. “You could have called me on my house phone.”

Psyche blinks. “I forgot your number.”

Delic sighs. “Never mind, I'm just glad you're safe and that you’re here, I want to have some alone time with you.” Delic smirks.

Psyche jumps up in the air. “Can I be top this time??!!” he asks.

“Only if I'm the one inside of you, not the other way around.”

Psyche pouts and Delic pets him on the head. “Still want to be top?” asks Delic.

Psyche thinks a minute before shaking his head.

“Alright then,” Delic says as he picks up Psyche bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. “You know I'm going to have to punish you, Psyche.”

Psyche nods. “Please not too hard. I'm a good boy, right?” he asks.

“Oh, I wouldn't say so. In fact, I think you have been very naughty,” replies Delic.

Psyche blushes and Delic lays him on the bed, giving him a kiss on the lips. Beginning to rid him of his clothing, he turns Psyche over to where his butt is in the air, squeezing one of the round cheeks, then smacks it with his bare hand. Psyche lets out a gasp and Delic smirks, smacking his ass again. As Psyche grips the bedsheet, Delic leans by Psyche’s ear.

“I know you must be enjoying this.” He nips psyche’s ear.

“D-Delic,” Psyche says.

"No talking. You're still being punished, don't speak until I tell you to.”

Psyche nods, gasping as he feels another smack to his ass.

“Why don't we get on with this, shall we?”

Psyche turns to see Delic stripping naked, ready to feel the seme’s large cock in his ass. He and Delic having had sex manny times before, the smaller man is quite used to the larger man’s size.

Delic pulls Psyche to him, laying him on his back, beginning to pump the smaller mans cock, enjoying the sound of moans coming from the smaller man. He stops, the smaller man looks at him as if to ask 'why did you stop?'

Then Delic takes all of him in his mouth. Psyche's moans become louder as he releases his load into Delic’s mouth. Delic swollows and Psyche’s face turns red. Delic kisses Psyche’s cheek, Psyche panting.

“Now bend over,” says Delic, saying it more like a request then an order.

Psyche does so, waiting, ready for his seme to be inside of him. Delic grabs the lubricant, beginning to prepare his uke for entry. Psyche tightly grips the sheets as his seme enters a second and then a third finger, stretching him.

“Are you alright?” asks Delic.

Knowing it was giving him permission to speak, Psyche responds, “Y-yes.”

“Good,” Delic replies, positioning himself to thrust in. Psyche lets out a moan as Delic gently pushes into him, staying still until Psyche lets him know it's ok to move, Psyche grips the sheets as Delic begins to thrust, letting out moans. Delic kisses Psyche’s neck.

“Say my name” he says, and Psyche moans, trying to find words.

“D-Delic…”

“Louder!” Delic replies.

Psyche obeys.

“D-Delic!”

Delic, still not satisfied, says “Louder!!” in reply.

Psyche screams his name. “Delic!!!”

Delic begins to feel it. He screams, “Psyche!!!!” as he cums inside of him, pulling out and then collapsing onto him, both panting.

“I love you,“ says Delic.

“I love you too,” Psyche replies.


End file.
